Brains?
by DefyingGravity4Good
Summary: Elphaba is discouraged while trying to restore Fiyero to his human form. Fiyero finds a fun way to cheer hur up, and may find a way to get them what they both desire.


**Whats this? An update AND a one-shot in one day? How can this be? simple. I'm babysitting and done with homework so I actually have time!**

**So, random question, have any of you guys seen the new movie Soul Surfer? I just saw it last weekend and now, I'm like, in love with it! Its AMAZING! If you haven't seen it, then you should! It's a truly inspirational story. :D**

**So, just how did this come about? Well, I wanted to do a "Fiyero transformation story" even though these have been done many, many times, I did anyway. Isn't it, like, a requirement for all Fiyeraba writers? But I think this is the first one to make him sing! I couldn't really think of a way to do it, then "If I Only Had a Brain" randomly came on and it was like "BANG!" instant idea! Lol! Dancing Through Life was playing while I was typing this, and I Keep picturing Norbert singing this, and its quite amusing…**

"nama Kata leme tota keach kaname" Elphaba chanted in what was her fifth attempt to restore Fiyero to his human form. The subject of her spell casting was standing in front of her with his fingers crossed and his eyes closed. About five minutes into it, it had still not worked. Elphaba sighed and dropped her hands to her side in frustration. "Its not working, Yero. I'm sorry." She said, with small tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, shhh…" he said, pulling her into his straw-filled arms. "Don't cry, Love. You're doing the best you can."

"I just wish I could do more." she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder, which her head was buried in. "You've given up so much for me, I just want to give you something."

"You've given me yourself. That's all I'll ever need." He comforted her. Then, he thought of a little song he had thought up on the trail with Dorothy. He took at deep breath and began to sing. "I could while away the hours,

conferin' with the flowers,

consulting with the rain," he began.

"Conferin'? sweetheart, is that even a wo-" he put a finger to her lips to shush her and continued his song.

"My head,

I'd be stratchin',

While my thoughts were busy hatchin',

If I only had a brain."

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh as she pulled away from him, that's the last thing she would have thought of him wanting back at Shiz…

"I'd unravel every riddle,

for every individ'le,"

"Don't you mean 'idividual'?" he shook his head.

"In trouble or in pain" he made a little turn, he really would do anything to make her happy.

"Oh, I!" he started up again, making his voice low and almost humorous. "could tell you why, the ocean's near the shore!"

Elphaba just made a strange face at the last line, he continued. "I could think of things I never thunk before,"

"The correct term is 'thought', my love."

He let his voice become normal again, "and then I'd sit,

And think some more!"

His lover shook her head and rolled her eyes, fondly.

"oh, I'd not be just a nothin',

my head all full of stuffin',

my heart all full of pain," he dramaticly placed his hands on the spot where his heart should be, "I would dance and be merry,

life would be a ding-a-derry,

if I only had a brain!" he then preceded to scoop his lover up and spin her around, she let out a squawk of surprise, and he put her down and led her in a silly little dance. They slowed down, and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, and hers snaked around his neck. They continued to sway, he placed a soft kiss to her forehead, and sang again, soft, and lovingly, "Gosh, it would be pleasin' to reason out the reason,

for things I cant explain."

"Like why in Oz you love me?" she asked, half joking.

He shook his head and continued," then perhaps, I'll deserve ya, and be even worthy of ya," she smiled as he sang, "If I only had a brain." He concluded his song.

"You don't need a brain for me to love you." The green witch said, and then kissed him. It was slightly awkward, because this was their first kiss since his transformation, and straw had a very strange texture… but neither lover cared, or noticed the band of magic surrounding them until they pulled away and Elphaba looked into his eyes. His _**HUMAN**_ eyes. She gasped and Fiyero was concerned that something was wrong, and went to touch her face and caught a glimpse of his hand. Not a glove, his HAND! He immediately scooped her up and kissed her enthusiasticly, having missed the sensation for so long, she gladly responded. They both veagly wondered why they hadn't thought of that before. The classic kiss to restore one lover. The fairy tale. It probably had something to do with Elphaba's dislike of fairly tales and Fiyero's dislike of reading and then actually _remembering_ things that he read. But they were to blinded by their joy to care.

** Yeah, yeah, I know! totally cliché. But I couldn't thing of anything else. And I apoligize for the abrubt ending… I just didn't know what else to write and ended it there…**

**Don't ya just love Elphie the grammar police during the song? I thought that bit was in character. The beginning probably wasn't but, **

**I needed a way to make Yero sing.**

**And,**

**I figured she was really frustrated and emotionally, physicly, and magically drained by this point.**


End file.
